Old Flames
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: Kit runs into Olaf during a mission.


_**A/N**_ : Entry for Fictober _2018, day 1._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _"But I will never forget!"_

* * *

Kit held the files to her chest as if her life depended on them. That was not very far from the truth. They were of extreme importance and losing them would bring catastrophic consequences. It had been risky for her to infiltrate the building on her own, but she felt she couldn't wait for her superiors to make a decision before acting. They were probably still discussing the matter, while other volunteers were being pursued and threatened. Kit was never one to wait when there was something she could do.

And the building where the files were hidden was not as heavily guarded as any of them had imagined, so she could see herself safe in home before anyone even noticed what she did, and the files would be already on their way to the volunteer who knew what to do with them.

Now there was only a small walk to the window by which she had entered, where a rope waited for her, leading directly to the alley where her taxi was parked. Once she was inside it, no one could have any hope of catching her. If there was even anyone out there.

Just as she thought that, she heard footsteps. Kit cursed at herself. She tried opening a couple of doors in search of a place to hide, but all seemed to be locked. She gave up when she felt the person standing behind her. She made a mental list of everything that she had with her and that she had seen around that could be used as weapon and-

"Kit?"

At the familiar voice, she slowly turned around, still keeping a defensive pose and holding the files even closer to her body.

"Olaf."

"Long time no see."

It had been a long time. Six months since their break up. Kit had made a point of avoiding every place he still frequented. She couldn't stand looking at his face. She couldn't even stand hearing his name, even when someone was just bashing him (that someone was almost always her brother and he managed to talk about Olaf almost as often as he talked about Beatrice).

It was one thing to break up with someone because you realized there is no chemistry between you, or because they insist on leaving their wet towel in your shared bed. It was another thing completely to find out they were siding with notorious criminals to steal money from one of your friends. Add that to the fact that said notorious criminals had sworn to murder all your family including yourself and destroy everything your ancestors built, and no one could really blame Kit for not wanting to be anywhere near Olaf no matter how neat he was with his wet towels or how intense their chemistry had been.

He looked different. Older, much older than he actually was. He had some grey hairs now, and hadn't shaved in a while. There were bags under his eyes.

She couldn't stand looking at him right now either. Especially because she knew he was there to prevent her from taking the files.

"Get out of my way." She said, failing to sound as aggressive as she wished to.

"I missed you." Olaf said, ignoring her. He approached Kit, who stepped back until she hit the wall behind her.

"I didn't miss you." Kit said, keeping eye contact with him.

He made an exaggerated hurt expression. There was a time when she would laugh at these, when she would find it amusing and charming. Now it was only annoying.

"Don't be like this, Kit. Did you already forget what we were like?" He reached out his hand to caress her hair, but stopped midway, though she wasn't sure if he was meaning to act somehow teasing, or if he realized that she wouldn't hesitate to break his wrist if he dared. "How much you loved my kisses? All the nights we spent together? The secrets we shared? I didn't forget it, Kit. I will never forget!"

"That was in the past. You've changed. I can barely recognize you anymore."

He chuckled.

"Funny that you noticed it. Life has been stressing these days. Do you have any idea of why?"

"A life of crimes must be stressing."

"Know what else is stressing, Kit? Lack of financial stability. Working hard to get your art known in this city full of peasants, only to be bashed at every attempt by your brother, and having to open the newspaper to see Beatrice Baudelaire's name over and over again. A woman who should be in jail, not on stage."

"Don't bring this up now-"

"I will bring this up now!" He interrupted her, raising his voice. "You wanted to talk about crimes, so let's talk about crimes! If you are so offended by crimes, why are you still friends with Beatrice? Why are you letting her marry your little brother?"

Kit swallowed hard, a mix of relief and guilt at the fact that Olaf still didn't know about her involvement in Beatrice's deadly sin.

"Don't try to compare things that are on complete different levels!"

"How so? Why do you protect her so much? Because she is L's sweetheart?"

"I'm not protecting her. But she had a reason for doing what she did."

"Everyone keeps saying this, but no one bothers to tell me what reason is it. But there's not much to explain, right? The reason is that she is a VFD minion, and shame on anyone who does not worship them!"

"Is that why you are on their side now? Because you can't deal with the fact that the greater good is more important than your feelings?" Kit asked. "Do you even have any idea of what you're getting into?"

"Do you?" Olaf challenged. "Do you know anything besides the bullshit VFD feeds you?"

"They have lived on stolen funds for years! They've committed blackmail, and murder, and arson, and they are only using you to do the dirty work for them."

Olaf shrugged. "I can say the same things about _your_ friends."

"Your boss would kill me and my brothers if he had the chance."

"He is not my boss. He's more of an _associate_."

Kit shook her head.

"I doubt that you have a lot of freedom to act when dealing with those people."

Olaf smiled at that.

"I can prove it to you." He said. "Let's run away."

Kit took a moment to understand what he said. And another to believe that he was really offering that.

"Are you mad?"

"I know you still love me. And I still love you. There's no reason for us to fight. Let's run away. Leave this mess behind. Away from VFD, from Beatrice, from the people who want you dead. Just you and me, Kit." He took her hand.

She harshly pulled it away.

"What makes you think I would want that, Olaf? Do you think I don't know what you have been doing? That you got my brother fired?" A lot of the reason why she needed the file she now held (and that fortunately Olaf seemed to barely notice) was his actions.

"Much worse things are coming, Kit. We don't need to be here to watch it."

"My loyalty is always to my family first. You should know that."

"I used to be a part of it once." He said, sounding strangely sad.

"And you chose to get out from it. You are nothing like the man I used to care about anymore."

"You have someone else now?" He said, raising half of his eyebrow.

"What if I do?" Kit frowned. "We are over, Olaf. And there is no fixing it." Just after speaking she realized that her use of the word "fix" made it sound like she actually wanted to be back with him. Fortunately, Olaf didn't seem to realize. "Besides, don't you as well? Who even is that actress you got?"

"She doesn't mean anything. You are the one I love."

"I can't believe you. You are hurting people I care about."

"But you know I would never hurt you."

"That's a shame." Kit inhaled sharp, and raised her leg giving a strong kick right on his crotch. Olaf moaned in pain, and she used this moment to run away from him.


End file.
